


Ultimate Spider-Man: Akuma Files

by Phoebe_Bumbleflip



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Akumatized Main Character(s), Also I needed some way to make my idea work so, But not necessarily in the way you expect, Gen, I see your Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote tags snd raise you, Loki is my go-to villain for mischief and weirdness ok, Peter Parker is Venom, Peter Parker is the Venom Symbiote, The Author Writes Slowly but Is Trying, ive been waiting so long to add that tag bc im terrible at sticking to a schedule, probably going to have akumatized spider-man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Bumbleflip/pseuds/Phoebe_Bumbleflip
Summary: Spider-Man and his team are sent to Paris by S.H.I.E.L.D. to investigate strange occurences known as "akumatizations." While there, they are pretending to be foreign exchange students at the school that seems to have had the most incidents, Françose Dupont.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic on AO3! This chapter is not done yet but I wanted to go ahead and post this so that people can at least see if they like the idea of the story. If you have ideas for the story, post them in the comments and I will consider them. All constructive criticism is appreciated.

Peter was swinging around the city patrolling when his communicator beeped. A hologram appeared, showing Nick Fury's face. His voice came out of the communicator.

"Spider-Man! Report to the tricarrier immediately, I have a very important assignment for you and your team."

Peter replied, "Sure thing, Fury. Don't get too fury-ous!" He then laughed and hung up, heading to the tricarrier.  
In the tricarrier's meeting room sat all four other members of the team.

"Web-head! What took you so long?" asked Sam.

"We don't all have buckets that let us fly, Nova."

Nick Fury entered the room, saying, "As you know, I have an important mission for the five of you. In Paris, France, there have been strange attacks from supervillains who when defeated turn into normal people and don't remember what happened to them. They have been called 'akumatizations.' One school, the Françoise Dupont High School, has been particularly affected. You are going to pose as foreign exchange students at the school."

"But what about Aunt May?"

"Agent Coulson has already told her that you have been accepted into a foreign exchange program, she already knows."

Ava said, "I've taken French classes in school, but the boys haven't, how are we going to communicate with them?"

"With these." Fury held out five slim wires with what looked like a flesh-colored jellybean on the ends. "They are Tony Stark's newest invention, the universal translator. With them, you'll hear English and the Parisians will hear French."

"I, for one, am excited to learn about a new culture," said Danny.

"Spider-Man, pack up your stuff when you get home. The rest of you already have had your bags packed by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. You leave tomorrow."

The next day, Peter hugged his aunt goodbye before heading out the door. He walked to Midtown High, where S.H.I.E.L.D. transportation -disguised as a mini-van- waited. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, who was dressed as a civilian, opened the trunk and Peter put his suitcase inside. Then, he got in the car. Luke was already in the front seat, and Ava, Danny, and Sam were sitting in the middle row.

"I guess you'll have to get in the back," Luke said.

Sam said, "Yeah web-head. Get in the back!"

"You're lucky I'm flexible, buckethead," Peter replied as he climbed back.

The mini-van drove them to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. When they arrived, they took the luggage out of the car and then boarded a jet.

As the plane started, Peter said, "3, 2, 1, blastoff!"


	2. Chapter 2

Once they reached Paris, they landed at the local S.H.I.E.L.D. base. On the plane ride, Nick Fury had informed them that they would each stay with a student at François Dupont, and that the school staff would tell them who they would stay with. The agents at the base pointed the teens in the right direction and they walked to the school, luggage in tow. 

After around 10 minutes, they arrived at school. Classes had already started, so the five teens headed to their first classroom. Danny, always the polite one, knocked on the door before Sam could just barge in. A woman with reddish-brown hair tied back in a ponytail, presumably the teacher, opened the door. "You must be the new exchange students! Come on in." 

Peter, Ava, Sam, Luke, and Danny walked into the classroom. The other students looked at them curiously. 

“I’m Madame Bustier, and you are?” the teacher asked.

“I’m Peter Parker, she’s Ava Ayala, those two are Luke Cage and Danny Rand, and the shorty over there is Sam Alexander.”

“Hey! I’m not short!” said Sam.

Madame Bustier intervened before they could get into an argument, saying, “Well, now that we know your names, the rest of the class should introduce themselves.”

A blonde-haired girl with blue eyes headed over to Danny. “I’m Chloe Bourgeois. Tell me, are you  _ the _ Danny Rand? As in Rand Industries?”

Danny replied, “Well yes, but-”

“I call dibs on Danny staying with me!”

“Sorry, Chloe, but the arrangements have already been decided. Danny is staying with Adrien.” 

At the mention of his name, a boy with tousled blond hair and green eyes looked forward. “Oh, sweet! I’m surprised my father actually approved this.”

“Ava,  _ you’re _ staying with Chloe. Peter is staying with Marinette-” A girl with blue-black hair waved at him, “-Luke is staying with Nino and Sam is staying with Alya.” The boy sitting next to Adrien and the girl sitting next to Marinette walked up. 

“‘Sup, bro?” said Nino. 

Before Luke could respond, Ava said, “I have to stay with  _ her _ ?” The other students sent her sympathetic looks.

“I’m sorry, but all arrangements are final.”

Alya walked up to Sam. “So, how are you liking Paris? Have you seen Ladybug or Chat Noir yet?”

“Who?”

Alya looked taken aback. “You don’t know who they are? They’re Paris’ very own superheroes!”

“Like the Avengers? Or Nova?”

“Sort of like the Avengers, though the villains here are different. They’re ordinary people who get turned into villains by a guy called Hawk Moth. Who’s Nova though?”

“Nova is just the most awesome hero ever! He flies and shoots energy and has a cool helmet!”

“Well anyway, I run a blog about Ladybug, so if you need to catch up on them, you know who to ask.”

“You’re a blogger? My friend MJ might be interested to hear about that, she loves journalism.”

Madame Bustier said, “I’m glad you’re getting along, but it’s time for class to start. Everyone, to your seats please.”


	3. Chapter Three

After school, the teens went home. Peter and Marinette walked to her house.

"What's in that notebook of yours, Marinette?" Peter asked.

“It has my clothing designs. I want to be a fashion designer,” said Marinette.

“Really? I don’t design clothes, but I can sew. Sam makes fun of me for it.”

“Why would he make fun of you? It’s a useful skill!”

“That’s what I said!”

Soon, they reached the bakery that doubled as Marinette’s house.

"I thought we were going to your house, why are we at a bakery?"

"This  _ is _ my house, we live above the bakery."

"Ohhhh."

When they walked in, Marinette’s parents greeted them.

Sabine, Marinette’s mother, said, “So this is the foreign exchange student? Nice to meet you.”

Peter replied, “Nice to meet you too. I’m Peter Parker.” He extended his hand for a handshake.

They shook hands, then Sabine noticed Peter’s suitcase. “You should go put that upstairs,” she said, gesturing to it.

Peter and Marinette went upstairs to Marinette’s room, where another bed had been placed there for Peter to sleep in.

“Nice place.”

“Thanks! I hope you like staying here.”

“I do so far. Hey, what’s up there?” Peter asked, gesturing to the trapdoor above Marinette’s bed.

“Oh, that leads to the roof. There’s a balcony up there.”

Peter put his suitcase next to the second bed. "Can we go up there?"

"Sure. It has a great view."

Up on the rooftop balcony, Peter admired the view. "The buildings are a lot smaller here than in New York."

"What are they like there?"

"The buildings can have over 50 floors, and in some areas there are big screens on them. There's an annoying news guy who rants about Spider-Man being a menace."

"Why do you care so much what he says about Spider-Man?"

"Because he's not a menace! He's a hero! He saved many lives and stopper lost of supervillain attacks but ol' JJJ just focuses on the property damage that was caused during the fight."

"That's a lot different from here. Ladybug reverts all the damage from battles using her Miraculous."

"What's a Miraculous?"

"It's what gives Ladybug and Chat Noir their powers."

"Oh. None of the heroes in NYC have those as far as I know. Unless Iron Man's armor counts."

Suddenly, Peter's spider sense tingled. Both of them heard a loud yell coming from the right. "Ladybug! Chat Noir! Give me your Miraculous or face the wrath of Sonic!"

Peter held back from laughing at the ridiculous name. "What was that?"

Marinette replied, "It must have been an akuma attack! Wait here, I'll go check on my friends." She went through the trapdoor into her room.

As soon as Marinette was gone, Peter changed into his spider suit. He jumped off of the roof onto another one, heading towards the villain.

"Iron Fist! White Tiger! Nova! Power Man! There's some sort of supervillain attack! Use my coordinates to get here!" Spider-Man said into his communicator.

"On my way," said White Tiger.

"Roger that," said Power Man.

Nova said, "Got it, webhead."

Iron Fist replied, "I’m heading your way."

When he arrived at the park, Spider-Man saw the villain. He seemed to be wearing headphones, but the rest of him was hard to see, as if he was constantly vibrating.

"You're not Ladybug! And you definitely aren't Chat Noir. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"

“What kind of a name is that?”

“Hey! It’s cool and doesn’t scream ‘I have low self-esteem and identify with video game hedgehogs.’”

The villain sent a sound wave at Spider-Man. He said, “Shut up! I’m the one making noise here!”

Spider-Man dodged. “Is that all you’ve got?”

A voice from behind him said, “I believe you were looking for us?”

Both of them turned to see Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Sonic said, “There you are! Now give me your Miraculous!”

“Or what? Are you going to throw a temper tantrum?” taunted Chat Noir.

“Stop taunting him, Chat! We need to find out where the akuma is!” Ladybug called out.

Spider-Man said, “What’s going on? And what’s an akuma?”

“I’ll explain later. Just help us stop this guy!”

“That I can do.” He shot a web at Sonic. It hit, but it vibrated in his hand as soon as it touched the villain. 

"Does that come out of your wrists?" asked Chat Noir. 

"The webs aren't organic, if that's what you're asking." He shot more webs at Sonic, sticking him to the ground.

Ladybug said, "Maybe the akuma's in the headphones? That's the only thing I can see on him."

"Good eye, my lady! Cataclysm!" Chat Noir touched the headphones and they crumbled to dust, a black butterfly flying out of the remains.

Ladybug used her yoyo to capture the butterfly. She muttered to herself and then released a white butterfly from the yoyo. Sonic turned into a normal-looking boy with headphones around his neck. "That was a lot easier than normal. Thanks, Spider Guy."

"Actually, it's Spider-Man, but you're welcome. It was easier than most of my fights too. My team didn't even have time to get here. Now will you tell me what happened?"

"The black butterfly was an akuma. They're sent by Hawk Moth to turn people into supervillains. They can affect anyone feeling negative emotions. Luckily for us, when you destroy the object the akuma is in, the villain turns back into an ordinary person, and I can purify akumas with my yoyo."

“Ooo-kay then. Why don’t you just stop Hawk Moth though?”

“We don’t know where his base is, and we don’t know his secret identity. It’s not like we can track the akumas.”

Chat Noir said, “What are you doing here anyway? Don’t you usually operate in New York?”

“Yeah, usually, but I occasionally go other places. I’m not here for long, hopefully at least.”

White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, and Power Man arrived at the park.

“Oh, hi guys,” said Spider-Man. “The battle’s already over. The villains here are a lot different.”

“So you called us here for nothing, webhead?” Nova said.

“I didn’t know it would end up being this easy. I stuck him down and then the cat guy here destroyed his headphones which apparently had some sort of evil corrupting butterfly in them.”

“What?”

Suddenly, a beeping noise came from Chat Noir’s direction. “Gotta go before I transform back!” he said, using his stick to vault himself away.

“What was that about?” Spider-Man asked Ladybug.

“Remember when he destroyed the headphones? He used his special power and the Miraculous has to charge up again after that. He’s going to transform back into his normal self, whoever that is. I should go too.” Ladybug swung away using her yo-yo.

White Tiger said, “We’d better get back. Our new friends might get suspicious.”

Iron Fist said, “Agreed.”

  
The five of them split up to go to the separate houses they were staying at. Peter thought,  _ Well now we’ve got some info at least. But why did those two heroes seem familiar? _


	4. Chapter 4

Peter quickly made his way back to the rooftop of the bakery.  _ What if Marinette gets back up there before I can? _ he thought. Thankfully, she wasn't there. He quickly changed into his normal clothes and waited for Marinette to return. Peter finally spotted her exiting an alleyway before she walked up to the bakery's front door.

A few minutes later, Marinette opened the trapdoor and climbed onto the balcony.

"Are your friends okay?" asked Peter.

"What? Oh, yeah, they're fine. If anyone was hurt, Ladybug could have fixed them with her Miraculous anyway."

Marinette’s phone buzzed and she saw she had a text message.

**Alya:** have u heard about the new heroes

“Oh, Alya texted me. Apparently there are some new heroes? I’ll ask her what she’s talking about.”

**Marinette:** what do you mean?

**Alya: ** some american heroes appeared at the last akuma attack. apparently they were spider-man, white tiger, power man, nova, and iron fist

Out loud, Marinette said, “Some American heroes were there at the akuma attack. Spider-Man, White Tiger, Power Man, Nova, and Iron Fist.”

**Marinette: ** wow lots of americans are coming to paris

**Alya: ** do you think sam knows stuff about them? he was talking about nova earlier

**Marinette: ** maybe. ill ask peter what he knows. he mentioned spider-man when I asked him about nyc

“Have you heard of them, Peter?”

“Yeah, in New York they’re a pretty good superhero team. Not as well known as the Avengers, though. They occasionally go to other places for missions, so that’s probably why they’re here,” said Peter.

“Well, it’s odd that first you and your friends came to Paris, and then those heroes came. Unless…”

Peter looked oddly panicked. “I-I’m not-“

“Relax, Peter. I was just kidding.”

“Ok then. Sorry for freaking out a bit, it’s just that some villains in New York, the Frightful Four, once broke into my high school and destroyed the cafeteria looking for the Ultimates. It was a little traumatizing for me.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Marinette said. “I’ll try not to bring it up again.”

**Marinette: ** according to peter those five are part of a team called the ultimates and they’re usually in ny but they’re known to go elsewhere

**Alya:** well nyc has lots of heroes as it is so i guess they can spare some. we only have 2

Marinette and Peter talked about their different cultures for a while. Alya occasionally texted questions about America for Marinette to ask Peter, who did his best to answer them. Soon, the sky darkened, so they went back inside. They continued the conversation for a while before eventually going to sleep.

  
  
  


>~*~<

Gabriel Agreste stood in his secret room, planning his next akuma attack. His last akumatized villain was defeated as usual, but this time, there was someone else to stop him. Some spider-themed hero who he remembered vaguely from a couple of news stories. Why would a foreign superhero bother with him anyways? It’s not like  _ he  _ had a miraculous like the ones Gabriel was so desperate for.

“That Spider-Man is such a pest, isn’t he?”

Gabriel turned to see a man in gold armor behind him. His pulse quickened. How could anyone find his secret akuma room, let alone someone he didn’t even know. Not letting his emotions show on his face, he answered, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. How did you even get in here? I have dozens of security measures!”

The stranger replied, “It doesn’t matter how I got here. What matters is how I can help you,  _ Hawk Moth _ . I have a proposal for you; I’ll use my magic to strengthen your akumas, on one condition. Akumatize Spider-Man.”

Knowing there wasn’t anything he could do to deny the accusation, considering he was in a room full of pre-corrupted butterflies, Gabriel said, “Interesting. You have a deal, Monsieur?”

“Loki.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Marinette and Peter were the first to arrive at François Dupont, soon followed by Alya and Sam. 

“Wow, you’re actually on time for a change, Parker,” Sam said as he saw Peter.

Peter glared at Sam. “Shut up, buckethead.”

“I’d like to hear the story behind that nickname,” said Alya.

“It’s, um, a long story. Really long. Kind of an inside joke.”

Luckily for Sam and Peter, Luke and Nino walked up, distracting Alya.

“How was your night?” Peter asked Sam.

“Besides the false alarm, pretty good. Alya reminds me a lot of MJ.”

“Maybe we could set them up to be pen pals.”

“Who says pen pals anymore?”

Peter looked away. “That’s not the point. Hey, look. Tiger is not looking happy.” 

Just as Peter had said, an enraged Ava was walking up to the group.

“She’s that bad?” Peter asked once Ava was within earshot.

“Chloe is like the stereotypical spoiled rich kid, but somehow even worse. She kept demanding things like I was a servant. She even tried to copy my homework.”

Sam asked, “Does she have a death wish?” 

Ava glared at Sam. “I’m starting to feel like this is karma for the times I joked about Harry being stuck up.” She lowered her voice. “Though Chloe probably won’t turn into a monster and attack us, at least not physically.”

A sleek black limo pulled up to the school. Chloe exited it, looking annoyed. “Why didn’t you ride with me, Ava? Is a car like this too fancy for you?” she said.

Ava barely held back from growling in response. “I left early so I wouldn’t have to be stuck in a closed space with you. And, for the record, I’ve been in fancier places.”

“What places?”

“The Osborn penthouse, for one. Harry goes to Midtown. He’s much nicer than you, by the way.”

“I don’t believe you! Why would someone like him be friends with someone like you?”

“Ask Peter. They’re best friends, after all.”

Chloe looked at Peter intensely, as if daring him to speak. He simply showed her his phone’s camera roll full of him, Harry, and MJ. She looked taken aback. “U-uh, you’re a pretty good photographer, “ Chloe said, trying to change the subject.

“It’s a hobby of mine. But that’s besides the point. Ava, you were right. She really is that bad.”

Ava grinned at Chloe, who stormed off into the school. Alya, Nino, and Marinette looked surprised. Marinette said, “Wow. You actually stood up to her! Nobody ever does that, even though she’s a big bully all the time.”

“Has she ever stuffed you in a locker?” Peter asked.

“No, why do you ask?”

“No reason.” Peter’s friends looked at him knowingly.

The teenagers chatted for a few more minutes until another limo pulled up. Danny and Adrien exited it just as the school bell rang. Reluctantly, for the most part, everyone went inside to start the school day.

>~*~<

Nobody at the school was particularly surprised when villains attacked anymore. The surprising part was that only one person seemed to be targeted. And as fate (or perhaps devious planning) would have it, that person was Peter Parker.

To Peter, he was suddenly back in New York, close to his house. To everyone else, Peter was still in the cafeteria, surrounded by a luminescent green aura.

Peter felt an urgent pull towards home. Something bad had happened, but for the life of him he could not remember what. All he knew was that he had to get to his aunt and uncle’s house now.

He turned a corner and saw police cars. Worry grew larger inside of him. What’s wrong, what’s wrong? Peter rushed into his house, stopping abruptly when he saw it. His uncle was on the ground in a pool of blood. Dead.

Somehow, he felt that it was all his fault. That there was some way he could have saved Uncle Ben. In that moment, he was filled with sadness and rage. Rage at the killer, rage at the world for taking his uncle too soon, but his rage was mostly directed at himself.

In the cafeteria, an obsidian-colored butterfly flew towards Peter. The other students were surprised, especially the native Parisians. They’d never seen an akuma appear when a villain was already attacking the city. Before anyone could do anything, the evil little butterfly landed on Peter’s shoulder.

“What’s so scary about a butterfly?” said Sam. Before anyone could answer him, they heard a “Yes, Hawk Moth,” from Peter. He turned completely black, seeming to liquefy into a ball of goo. The goo formed a shape that was similar to Peter’s normal self, but it had white eye-shapes and way too many teeth.

Sam tentatively asked, “Peter?”

“Peter Parker is no more. There is only Venom.”


End file.
